


In For a Penny

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dan Espinoza, Crossdressing, Established Relationship, Feelings Realization, Getting Back Together, Multi, POV Lucifer, Pansexual Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Pegging, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Threesome - F/M/M, Timeline What Timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: Lucifer is a last-minute addition to the Police Officer Association's charity drag show, his performance predictably brings down the house, and less predictably leads to Chloe bringing Dan home with them.





	In For a Penny

**Author's Note:**

> TWT presuming no reveal of Lucifer's true self. Also, I regret being so late to this fandom.

Before Chloe could exit and shut the door, Lucifer turned to her to complain. The expression on her lovely face suggested she was expecting some level of protest and so he obliged. “I don’t have the curves for this, Detective,” he said, holding up the garment.

“That’s not the point.”

“Well, it’s a little ridiculous isn’t it? Why doesn’t the Policemen’s Association simply put on a proper show and bring in some actual drag queens? Or at the very least hire a few to mother this sorry lot.” He nodded towards the chaos of the dressing room behind him.

“It’s the Police _Officer’s_ Association, and they don’t do that because drag queens actually enjoy, you know--” Chloe waved her hand in a vague gesture at Lucifer’s assets, and her voice dropped to a mumble. “Being in drag.”

Lucifer’s brows went for the ceiling. “Oh, so it’s a humiliation thing. That makes it even worse. Toxic masculinity strikes again.”

“You’re not immune, you know.”

“To what? Enjoying dressing myself up like a tart?“

“No, to toxic-- You know what, never mind. Just put on the heels and the wig and strut your stuff on stage for charity.”

“But they’re not even Loubotins…,” he lamented as Chloe shoved him an arm’s length further into the room and soundly shut the door.

*

Lucifer had tried being a woman once, a few millennia ago, after the whole serpent business. It’d been fun for a time, but that body had fit him about as well as this dress. He tugged at the front and frowned. He would’ve freshly waxed his chest if he’d known a plunge neckline had been destined for his future in precisely this manner.

As he focused all his attention on his form, a shadow appeared beside him. “Finally something you don’t look amazing in.”

Lucifer glanced down at Dan, the uncomfortable budget heels giving him a good full foot on the man. “I truly hate when we agree on things,” Lucifer said breezily. He paused when a second longer look was warranted and his scowl slipped away; he hadn’t realized he wasn’t Homicide’s only representative.

“Daniel!” Lucifer beamed, sliding back a step to better get a look at the schoolgirl outfit. Grey pleats, over-the-knee socks, very slutty. Maze would approve.

“Go ahead and get it off your chest. I did Toxic for this gig last year too, so there’s nothing I haven’t already heard from the other guys.” Dan jerked a thumb at the other men wriggling into their costumes.

“Quite the contrary. I might finally understand why the occasional misguided woman flings herself at you. Or, perhaps I just have a soft spot for Britneys.” Lucifer twisted one of Dan’s pigtails around his finger and gave it a flip.

Dan laughed as if he thought Lucifer was joking and readjusted the tie-front of his blouse. A short skirt and a smoky eye wouldn’t erase Dan’s many faults, but Lucifer did appreciate the notion that perhaps Dan wasn’t as vanilla as his pudding.

“You’re the last-minute pinch hitter. I know you do the piano thing all the time, but are you going to be able to wing it?”

Lucifer rolled his shoulders back reflexively at the mention of wings. “I’ve made a small change to the program. As if with this voice, I’d choose to lip sync. Or shake my moneymaker to Whitney Houston when the song’s practically a Gospel.”

“Guess I’ll be surprised then. Hey, I gotta get my makeup finished; curtain goes up in fifteen. Even though you’re the finale, the acts go by faster than you think, pal,” Dan said. He was remarkably self-assured in his outfit in comparison to the other cops tottering around and loudly hurling gendered insults at one other. Maybe his regrettable improv hobby was good for something after all. Dan clapped Lucifer on the arm. “Trust me, don’t waste all your time trying to get the hair and makeup right and forget to, uh, take care of the frank and beans.”

Lucifer looked down. “Oh. Of course. Don’t want anyone to lose an eye out there now do we.”

*

Spotlights skimmed across the floor as the first notes of “Dangerous Woman” began, merging at the last moment to focus on Lucifer’s place at the piano. Atop it, of course, as befit a diva, and draped in such a way as to reveal as much stockinged leg as possible up the long slit of the skirt.

He slid to the edge, mic in hand, and poured onto to the stage in a glittering cascade of sequins. _“Don’t need permission, made my decision...to test my limits. ‘Cause it’s my business, Dad as my witness…”_ It felt good to sing to an audience. It’d been ages since he regularly entertained at Lux, and there was something eternally delicious about having all eyes fixed on him.

Watching from backstage, the second half of the show had been a regrettable parade of over-the-top yet yawningly subpar performances with moves that were appropriate for male strippers not drag queens. Even the sauciest song from the handsome desk sergeant in the fetish maid’s outfit simply managed to flirt with the notion of fun and sex appeal.

And if there was one thing Lucifer excelled at…. He dragged the wig off the moment the chorus picked up, leaving the inky length of it puddled on the stage before stepping down into the audience. He slithered through the tangle of tables and abandoned his boa around Miss Lopez’s neck with a flourish. He didn’t need a wig or props to make this dress work. A pinch of lowered lashes, a hint of flexibility that bordered on obscene, and a whole boatload of confidence would do the trick.

During the bridge, he paused to crawl halfway across a table to caress the face of Darla from Records and she swooned so hard she fell out of her chair. He left a similar wake of lustful destruction through the remainder of the audience, closing in inevitably to the center of his universe where at a table near the back, the Detective tried unsuccessfully to shrink into the shadows as he drew near. Sat low in the chair beside her Dan was grinning like a loon with his arms crossed over his little crop top blouse and his knees not nearly close enough together for so short a skirt. Dan nudged Chloe with an elbow and leaned over to presumably make commentary.

Lucifer swiftly moved to insert himself between that nonsense and Dan sat bolt upright as Lucifer straddled his lap to belt out the chorus. He sputtered, pigtails bouncing as he looked for an exit, passing shaky smiles to the next table over. Lucifer meanwhile draped an arm over Dan’s shoulder and bent backwards with the grace of an exotic dancer to wink seductively at the woman clutching her program in a desperate grip. She practically orgasmed on the spot. Another one bites the dust, he thought, his attention pivoting back to Chloe who buried her face in her hands. She peered out between her fingers as he rolled his hips lasciviously once, twice, three times for good measure. The tips of her ears turned charmingly rosy. He did love getting a rise out of her.

But that wasn’t the only thing rising. Lucifer straightened his spine and tilted his head a few degrees. Perhaps he’d cranked up the charm a little too high, but, oh, that look--he knew that look rather well. He’d simply failed to anticipate ever seeing it on Dan’s mildly attractive face. From the corner of his eye, Chloe’s wide-eyed expression said she’d taken notice and it came as a surprise to her too.

She thrust out a hand to catch him by the wrist. “Lucifer, maybe you should stop.”

“Stop? Now?” He switched the mic to his left hand and blithely ignored the tugging. “The song’s not over, Detective.”

“But Dan--”

“Daniel’s fine. Isn’t that right?”

“I, uh….”

Lucifer dropped his voice to a rasping whisper to mouth the words “ _You know how I'm feeling inside…._ ” against Dan’s cheek while locking eyes with Chloe. He didn’t mean to use his power as a show-stopper, it just happened, mid-grind, the words slipping out as he focused his gaze back on Dan and trailed a finger down the center of Dan’s half-bared chest to whisper: “...But how about you? What are you feeling inside? What is it that you desire?”

The background vocals echoed in the room as Dan’s heartbeat thrummed in Lucifer’s ears. Lucifer jerked his hand away from Dan’s chest when he realized what he’d done and he threw a look at Chloe, a hasty, helpless apology. When the glaze hit Dan’s eyes, Lucifer tried to stop him from speaking.

His mouth on Dan’s might have worked on a normal day, but what had seemed like an expedient choice to shock Dan out of answering backfired spectacularly when Dan kissed back.

Lucifer drew back first, the taste of watermelon lip gloss lingering on his tongue. Based on how the woman who’d been gnawing on her lip and eyefucking him gasped and starting fanning herself, Chloe wasn’t the only one to have heard Dan murmur, “To go home with you and Chloe tonight.”

*

Predictably, Lucifer brought the house down. And what might have been an unforgivable faux pas in other circumstances had transformed into thunderous applause. He showered in the praise as Chloe helped Dan collect himself. The audience members who were cultural dinosaurs were chortling, steeped in denial about what they saw and busy deluding themselves into thinking it was all a planned part of the show, whereas based on the amorous glances flung about the rest of the room, the remainder of the audience was far less boring. As Lucifer took his exit he wagered there would be more than one adventurous hookup before the night was over. 

All said and done, he expected to reunite backstage with Chloe and Chloe alone, so when he emerged from the dressing room back in his three-piece suit, spotting Dan by her side was a surprise. Moreso that Dan was still in the Britney outfit, wig and all, only with Chloe’s coat draped across his shoulders in a laughable attempt at modesty.

“Quite the show, wasn’t it. Here for some tips on how to improve your performance?” He turned knowingly to Dan.

Chloe did the cute little thing where her eyes rolled up. “Dan is here because he and I had a talk, Lucifer.” She lay a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “About you.”

“Did you now?” As much as Lucifer adored hearing he was the subject of a conversation, his smile faltered slightly in anticipation of being chastised.

“We, uh-- I uh, yeah. About what I said back there, when you were….”

“I apologize for using my power on you, Daniel. Force of habit in the middle of giving someone a lap dance. Came to your senses then, I suppose, now that we’re past the heat of the moment.” A pity, really. While Dan obviously already knew what a pleasure Chloe could be in bed, it was a touch flattering that he’d come around to wondering the same about Lucifer.

“He’s not having second thoughts. And I’m-- I’m okay with that.” Chloe drew in a deep breath and shifted into doing the cute little thing where she nodded to affirm her own statement.

 _“Really...?”_ Lucifer purred. How very interesting.

“You see, we already had a sitter that could stay overnight, and you know how things have been going. Between us, and between me and Dan, and well, after what happened out there it just made me think that maybe it’s time that we, the three of us I mean--”

“He gets it, Chlo,” Dan said, saving her from rambling on any further.

“Do I ever.”

From there, the trip back to his penthouse was a blur. Lucifer took Chloe’s keys and drove, letting her and Dan canoodle in the backseat of her ugly car like a pair of teenage lovers. They kept falling into fits of nervous giggles which was both endearing and quite obnoxious. No matter how confident her statement at the venue, Lucifer kept a close eye on them just in case, but the doubt that he kept expecting Chloe to veer into never made an appearance.

It felt like an eternity until they stumbled into the elevator--it was always a chore to navigate the crowded main floor of Lux as a trio (or more) of limbs--and once the doors slid shut Lucifer caught sight of the smudgy eyeliner still clinging to his already naturally striking lashes. The grungy guyliner look was still fashionable in certain circles, he supposed. Mostly on edgy Las Vegas magicians and musicians he didn’t really care for, but he’d make it work, especially once his clothes were off.

“I can’t believe you changed,” Dan said, gaze meeting his in the mirrored doors. His arm was wrapped snugly around Chloe’s waist.

Lucifer slung his hands into his pockets and let his eyes do all the wandering. “I can’t believe you didn’t.”

Dan tongued at the corner of his mouth. The hint of a blush stained his cheeks. “Well, I would’ve…but Chloe asked me not to.”

“Detective! Finally! A dirty fantasy rears its naughty little head.” The doors opened and Lucifer took Chloe’s hand to lead her--and by proxy, Dan--into the penthouse. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed the pad of each in turn. “Now how does this fantasy of yours proceed? Tell me everything. Is it a bit of sexy teacher-student roleplay, because I have the _perfect_ ruler for spankings. Or is it a spicy bondage scenario? We could tie Dan up, blindfold him, and try out the flogger on that delicious stripe of thigh he’s flashing.

Lucifer peered at her all the more intently. “Wait, do you want to tie _me_ up? Or, should I have kept the dress…? I could arrange for another to be sent up, although I will confess I am still wearing the knickers.”

“Honestly, I didn’t think that far ahead, and, um, shouldn’t Dan have a say?” Chloe said, interrupting his string of very good ideas, although her eyes had flickered briefly downward at the mention of undergarments. She hadn’t procured them for him prior to the show, so of course she’d be curious. Let her wonder how he’d gotten them and precisely what they looked like.

Shamefully, he’d already half-forgotten Dan was there, intent as he was on the speed of Chloe’s pulse at her wrist and the tremble of her lashes, little indications to reveal what she might truly want. No matter how many times she’d chosen to stay the night since things between them changed, no matter how simple the desire, it thrilled him. He gave her palm one final kiss. “Ladies choice it is. You two discuss amongst yourselves while I pour myself a drink.”

Lucifer resisted the urge to eavesdrop, mostly due to the fact that it was painfully obvious they were tossing “but what do _you_ want?” back and forth between coy looks. The indecisiveness was frankly surprising; since they’d become lovers, Chloe was usually rather forward in the bedroom. This, though…. He could only imagine that this is what it used to be like when they were married and one of them wanted to order takeaway.

“If I might make a suggestion,” Lucifer said between sips. They both appeared relieved, and he pointed towards the closet with his drink in hand. “Chloe, why don’t you go pick one of the goodies from the middle drawer, second on the left, while Daniel and I get better acquainted. Better to get any awkwardness out of the way sooner rather than later, wouldn’t you agree?”

To his surprise, Dan nodded and said, “Good idea,” though the moment Chloe was out of sight, the awkwardness appeared. He couldn’t seem to meet Lucifer’s gaze while the shift in his weight from one foot to the other made him look like a child in need of the toilet. Which, speaking of--

“All I’ve eaten in the past twenty-four hours just walked into that closet, but if she intends to have a piece of your ass, you might care to--” Lucifer gestured towards the toilet, and in a continued show of epic restraint didn’t use the d-word at all. “The attachment’s on the shower. You’ll figure it out.”

*

Lucifer played games on his phone while he waited for either Dan or Chloe to reappear. It was Dan who emerged first, and returning with him was the same hovering cloud of unease.

“Come along, before you lose your nerve,” Lucifer said. He poured a fresh drink and passed it to Dan as he headed towards the bedroom. He left his jacket strewn on the sofa and unbuttoned his waistcoat, tipping his head meaningfully at the bed. A case of last-minute nerves was at least something he was accustomed to dealing with, usually however it happened when a prospective lover turned out to have low self-esteem and began to question the reality of sleeping with an obvious ten. Dan was simply, well, being very _Dan_ about the idea of having sex with him. “Make yourself comfortable.”

Dan followed like a good little puppy and perched on the edge of the bed. He looked ready to avoid making eye contact again when his brow furrowed, and he raised a hand towards his own face, gesturing to his jaw. “Didn’t you shave for the show? I could’ve sworn.”

Lucifer laughed. “Spending a few hours clean shaven was plenty.” He arched a brow when Dan looked confused. “What? Do you think I maintain this level of grooming each day by mortal means alone? Don’t be ridiculous. As the Devil, for the most part I’m free to choose the form I take.”

“Whatever, buddy,” Dan said. He downed the bourbon in a single swallow.

Would they ever take him at his word? Sure, his power over his form had diminished from millenia ago, when everything was shiny and new and turning oneself into a flaming shrub or any of Dad’s creatures took no more effort than passing wind, but he could still make minor adjustments to avoid the most tedious daily rituals. Lucifer rescued Dan’s glass before it was abandoned at the bedside where it could be easily knocked to the floor in the throes of passion and Dan mumbled a thank you. With a relieved sigh, Dan hauled off his shoes, set his hands to his knees, and wriggled his stockinged toes. Technically Lucifer supposed that was making oneself comfortable, but it was hardly what he’d meant.

“More comfortable than that, Daniel,” Lucifer said, moving to stand before him. He gave Dan’s shoulder a gentle shove and followed him down until he was poised above him, hovering near enough that the flutter of Dan’s breath met his lips. The wig slipped as Dan relaxed enough to let his head fall to the mattress and Lucifer gently eased it free and flung it aside. The pigtails had been cute, but laying back had left the bangs poking out every which way, and if Dan’s hair was going to stick up wildly, it might as well be his own distracting mop. Lucifer was already accustomed to how ridiculous that looked and didn’t have to risk being turned off by an obviously cheap weave. “Much better.”

“Guess so,” Dan said, swallowing hard as Lucifer trailed a lewd lick across his collarbone. He shivered as Lucifer tugged teasingly at the ties of his shirt and his hand hesitated an inch from Lucifer’s shoulder as if he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch.

 _Bottoms_ , Lucifer thought not unkindly as he slid down, knees easing to the floor, mouth growing acquainted now with the planes of Dan’s abdomen and a hazy pleasure winding through his veins. He was forced to admit that all the hours Dan devoted to the gym was time well spent. He sat back on his heels, lazily surveying the stretch of Dan’s body as Chloe took her own sweet time. “Dream big, Detective!” Lucifer called out. No doubt she was stood there paralyzed with indecision and that _what am I even doing_ look on her face. “Bigger!”

“What’s she supposed to be choosing in there? An, um...flogger?” Dan asked, levering himself up on one elbow to gesture towards the closet. Lucifer answered by catching Dan’s fingers with his tongue and sucking on them. Dan’s eyes widened. At last he’d begun to comprehend the limitless sexual talents at Lucifer’s disposal.

Lucifer let Dan’s fingers slip from his mouth and mouthed a kiss to the inside of Dan’s wrist. He smiled to himself as he answered: “No sensation play tonight, just a lovely strap-on for her to wear.”

“Oh, that’s _hot_.”

“Isn’t it though,” Lucifer preened, pleased that he’d come up with the perfect deviancy for the occasion. “It’s something Chloe confessed she hadn’t tried, which is frankly surprising. Although I suppose not attending university robbed her of a lot of girl-on-girl action. I’ve been working on helping expand her sexual horizons you know, but it’ll take a few years before we’ve gone through every play in the book, so to speak.” When Dan didn’t react, Lucifer kindly pointed out the sports metaphor wordplay was there for his benefit.

“Right. Thanks, I think.”

“Fitting though, that you’ll be her first, don’t you think?” Lucifer kept the remainder of that thought to himself, suppressing the urge to imply that as with Dan and Chloe’s relationship, he’d be free to follow up and show her just how much better things could be with him at the center of things. “Not her first threesome though; we got that out of the way rather quickly.”

“Also hot.”

“Lucifer, I don’t know about this.” Chloe emerged from the closet cradling a gleaming black dildo with both hands. She looked a bit like a first-day student clasping a textbook to her chest. If only she’d been inclined towards a bit of teacher-student.

“Oh my God, Chloe, that thing is _huge._ ”

“The others weren’t much smaller!”

Lucifer shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a size queen and so are the majority of my partners.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Dan mumbled.

Lucifer ignored the comment and idly ran the back of his finger along the top of Dan’s thigh-high socks. “I suppose I could ring Maze and ask where she’s hidden her particular favorites. I’m sure she’s got a few more petite options squirreled away somewhere in here.”

Chloe immediately made a face. “One, gross. Two, this is fine, right?” She threw Dan a look that was somewhere between hopeful, pleading, and apologetic.

“I dunno, Chloe….”

“Stop clenching your butthole so fiercely, Daniel; I’m positive you’ll manage. Trust me, one look at a man and I’m an excellent judge of what he can bear before pleasure takes a turn towards pain. The fun kind or otherwise. In fact, it might surprise you to know that most humans will happily take a fist with enough lube and encouragement.” Lucifer held up a hand and wriggled his fingers.

“We’ll go slow,” Chloe said hastily, in part Lucifer suspected to avoid the discussion of fisting. Most humans were also bizarrely embarrassed by their own sexual cravings. “And if you want to stop, we’ll stop.”

“Of course we will, and if I’m wrong about Daniel’s potential, well then I suppose it’s the Devil in the middle and still a good time to be had by all.”

Dan scrubbed a hand through his hair. He looked between Lucifer and Chloe before scooting back towards the pillows. “In for a penny, right?”

“In for a pound, indeed!” Lucifer cried, delighted. “Clever one, Dan. You know, I like you more and more.” Cheerily, he slid open the bedside drawer to reveal an impressive variety of lube and a tangle of leather and steel.

“I’m glad you two are getting along so well,” Chloe said without sarcasm as she shoved the dildo at Lucifer in order to fish a harness out. She avoided the red and black options in favor of white, as if somehow that made the equipment less risqué and frowned at it as she held it up, pulling this way and that at the jangling mess of o-rings and buckles. “How do you even put this on?”

Lucifer set the dildo on the bedside where it wobbled lewdly. “Allow me to show you,” he said. There were simpler straps in the drawer, but the one Chloe had chosen would leave plenty of options if she wanted to be penetrated while wearing it, and more importantly wouldn’t slip if she was...vigorous. He stayed on his knees to undo her trousers, skimming them down to puddle on the floor, and tongued a kiss to the spot just below her navel. He caught the edge of her knickers with his teeth intending to drag them down, but he felt her gaze slip to Dan followed by a jump of tension in her legs.

Tipsy makeouts in the car was one thing, but how long had it been since she’d been nude in front of her ex? Lucifer let the elastics snap against her skin and rose to press up close behind her, a solid and reassuring presence at her back. She eased against him, turning her head far enough as he undid the buttons of her blouse that he could feel her smile before he slipped the fabric off her shoulders. A shiver--borne of excitement, he sensed--ran through her and along her limbs, raising gooseflesh in its wake as he slipped his hands under her bralette, palms dragging over the stiff points of her nipples as he pulled it off above her head and tossed it aside. He nosed at the hair behind her ear and slid an arm around to splay his hand across the soft span of her belly. His thumb brushed lightly at the underside of her breast while his fingertips rested near the faint silvery scars of motherhood. “Go ahead, grab your fat new cock, you should get to know it before you put it on,” he said, and as she handled it with increasing confidence, he guided her verbally through the steps of securing it to the harness.

Once she’d gotten past being flustered she had clearly worked out the details and the steps beyond, but Lucifer continued anyway, the echo of his words sizzling through her, a thrilling narration for Dan too, based on the frankly slacked-jawed look on his face and sizable bulge beneath his skirt. By the time Lucifer was helping Chloe get her knickers off and the strap in place, the two of them were practically humming with anticipation. “I know darling, you’re ready to go, but Dan isn’t.” Lucifer pivoted around Chloe and slid onto the bed, fingers trailing back up the inside of Dan’s leg. “Now let’s find out what you’re hiding under that skirt, Daniel....”

Lucifer paused abruptly and looked apologetically at Chloe as he revealed a skimpy pair of skin-tight running shorts. “If I’d known,” he said chagrined, “I would’ve made him change.”

Chloe laughed, a delighted sound that Lucifer prickled at since it was clearly his reaction and not Dan’s unfortunate clothing choices that sparked her amusement. “It’s fine! They’re not going to stay on for very long anyway, are they,” she said, putting a knee to the bed and pulling Lucifer back up into a kiss that made him forget whatever it was he’d been annoyed at.

Slightly dazed, Lucifer reached blindly to find one of the many bottles of lube in the drawer and pop the top with his thumb. Chloe took it from him and he watched avidly as she drizzled it onto her fingers, no longer worried about the sheets as she’d been once upon a time. His belly tightened at the idea that perhaps she’d enjoy doing both of them, switching holes as she fancied, leaving him achingly wanting and achingly full in turns. Lucifer stripped off his shirt and turned Dan’s face towards him. “Don’t think about it,” Lucifer told him. “This isn’t the first time she’s done this part. Just surrender to the feeling.”

A lustful shudder ran through Dan and he returned Lucifer’s kisses that much more ardently as he wriggled out of the offending shorts. Lucifer cradled a hand beneath Dan’s knee to help spread his legs for Chloe and grinned when his mouth slackened and Lucifer could hear the wet sounds Chloe’s probing fingers made. 

“There you go, Daniel,” Lucifer purred. “Not so difficult now is it?”

“You seem real sure that I’ve never had a couple fingers up my ass before,” Dan remarked, eyebrow cocked.

“Annual prostate exams don’t count,” Lucifer replied archly.

“Weren’t you saying something earlier about toxic masculinity, Lucifer?” Chloe said, and skewered him with a look.

“Point taken,” Lucifer admitted grudgingly. He shouldn’t presume, not when of all beings, he knew humans generally presented only a fraction of their true selves to the world. It wasn’t his fault Dan projected an aura of the dullest forms of heterosexuality possible, present attire and company notwithstanding. Lucifer refused however to give up the chance to deliver a quip about just how large of a point Dan would be taking as he rolled onto his back and undid his trousers, kicking them off to reveal the lacy knickers stretched over the hard length of his cock. 

“You had to remind me,” Dan muttered. His hand fisted in the duvet as he eyed the thick glistening tip of the dildo. It bounced wildly as Lucifer gave the harness at Chloe’s hips a tug to ensure it remained a snug fit.

Chloe’s fingers were still buried, the knot of them curving up into Dan’s body. She had that single-minded focus that Lucifer so admired in her daily commitment to punish the guilty aimed now at ensuring her partner’s pleasure, and he felt the echo of each twist of her hand as if it were his own. Oh, at times no matter how she claimed otherwise, they were very much alike. 

As with the time she’d fingerfucked him, she could easily do this all night. Ached for it even, to be lost in the sensual texture of hidden flesh and the power of how each stroke of her fingers could elicit new and delightful responses. But after a time she shook her hair back, shifting her attention away from the carnal fascination and composed herself. The effort made the dildo wobble again and her tits jiggle beautifully. Lucifer sat up enough to catch the errant strand of hair clinging to her shoulder and pushed it back to fall with the rest, his fingers continuing to trail down her spine. A fresh shiver cascaded through her body and seemed to transfer to Dan, whose cock twitched beneath the pleats of his skirt.

“Are you ready?” Chloe asked him.

Dan’s teeth scraped over his lip. “I guess we’ll find out,” he said.

“Excellent. Tab A, meet slot B,” Lucifer said, grabbing holding of the base of Chloe’s cock and helping guide it to where her fingers had slipped halfway out. “Although, you might care to add a bit more lube to that tab, Chloe.”

“Okay, right. Yeah,” Chloe’s composure faltered and she scrambled for the bottle again with her free hand, spilling a mess of lube over the sheets and Dan’s leg and eventually a generous amount where it was most needed. Lucifer helpfully spread it along the length of Chloe’s cock as he tongued a string of kisses down to her elbow. Her thighs trembled as the motion of jacking it gave her a preview of the sensation to come.

“Oh shit, that’s very big,” Dan stammered as Chloe’s fingers slipped free entirely and in their place was only the blunt tip of her cock nudging at his hole.

She went slowly, more slowly than Lucifer judged necessary, but once the silicone ceased bending and Dan learned to ease into the push as he’d done with Chloe’s fingers it steadily sunk into him. Lucifer rubbed a hand along the inside of his thigh in encouragement. “There we are, Daniel, I knew you’d manage nicely,” he said in further support. Each stroke brought his fingers closer to Dan’s balls, sac taut at the base of his surprisingly not average cock, and Lucifer could feel Chloe’s gaze pull away from watching herself fuck into a man for the first time to recognizing that there was a whole new menu of options that three bodies equipped with cocks could do.

Lucifer was about to ask if Chloe wanted to watch him suck Dan off, but Dan beat him to it in a stuttering rush. He tried very hard not to be annoyed that Dan was not only the one to ultimately suggest it but that they’d apparently come to the thought simultaneously. Of course, Dan had to have been aching for it since Lucifer had first slid into his lap. Who wouldn’t?

“Fuck yes,” Chloe breathed, and did something with her hips that made Dan gasp and his skirt shift to expose all but the very tip of his cock.

Taking advantage of just how large the bed was, Lucifer shifted onto his stomach, allowing his knees to spread wide and his spine curve. Bottom up and muscles cording as he held himself on his elbows was a good look. It was, after all, why he’d had to stop going to yoga classes--that many orgies on a regular basis had tired even him out. The way Chloe’s breath hitched and her softly murmured awe said his efforts--and that of the lacy black knickers--weren’t going to waste.

Lucifer gave another wiggle to get in position and provide Chloe another opportunity to notice just how amazing his bum looked in lingerie before he nosed Dan’s skirt back, his open mouth dragging against silken flesh. He did all the work with lips and tongue alone to catch Dan’s cock and swallow it down enthusiastically in one go, except somewhere along the way--say in the vicinity of a mere five inches--something went horribly wrong…. Tears sprung unbidden to his eyes and he had to pull off coughing, a dull, awful ache spreading from his throat.

“That wasn’t supposed to happen,” he said in his defense, hand up to rub at the column of his throat. Of course being with the Detective would ruin his ability to deepthroat a man without a bit of warm up. A part of him loathed that he couldn’t perform at the level that he’d intended, but the invigorating prospect of a challenge overwhelmed that disappointed little voice. Besides, he was certain he could still blow Dan’s mind without a full-on throatfucking. “Seems even I need a reminder to consider my limits once in a while.”

“Tell me about it,” Chloe said, wryly. She reached to thread her fingers lovingly in Lucifer’s hair, nails scratching lightly across his scalp. She did it again and Lucifer sensed the question–conscious or otherwise–that lurked in the touch.

“Do it, Chloe,” he told her, casting a glance upwards that begged for her to give in to the urge to make a fist and push him where she wanted him. “Take hold of my hair and use my mouth. You’ve done it before when it was my face between _your_ legs; this isn’t much different.”

“Lucifer you just-- You make it sound so filthy.”

“Filthy in a bad way?”

“Well no, not exactly bad.”

“Right then, go ahead and take what you want! You know that I desire it just as much if not more.” 

Dan contributed nothing to the exchange, but he did hook a hand under his knee, a silent but obvious indication of his own willingness to continuing playing whatever part in this Chloe wanted. It never failed to amaze Lucifer how quickly she could teeter towards being unsure of herself, of second-guessing the things she craved, of making _him_ wonder if he’d read things wrong. But then her fingers flexed and found purchase, twisting in his hair which was by design just long enough for this precise reason and she guided his mouth back towards Dan’s cock.

She didn’t force him back down to where he’d choke and cough, though now that the initial shock of his failure had passed, a mix of pain and pleasure was something he’d happily invite more of. Instead of pushing him down with abandon, Chloe held him firmly in place, and the rhythm of her hips did the work to drive Dan’s cock up and onto Lucifer’s tongue thrust after thrust.

Lucifer moaned enthusiastically, back curving like a bow pulled taut, and used his tongue as liberally as possible when it wasn’t him who set the pace. Held here, where Chloe wanted him, his body blossomed with sensation, nerves alight at the slightest tickle of air across his skin or the soft slip of bedding beneath his knees. His cock was so hard it nearly hurt, and he was primed for the hand that Dan pressed between his shoulder blades, a heavy pressure that telegraphed a similarly blissful agony of waiting for release.

But Chloe stopped before any of them had tipped past the point of no return, her breath choppy and her cheeks flushed. Lucifer judged she wasn’t too far from coming herself when she pulled out and sat back on her heels. The cock between her legs was still temptingly erect, glistening with lube-- Oh, the marvel of modern sex toys. Silicone was so much better than humans made do with in centuries past.

She closed her eyes briefly as she unthreaded her fingers from Lucifer’s hair. “I’m so fucking close, _so close,_ but this is--”

Lucifer stretched out alongside Dan and looked up at her with a languorous smile. He toyed with his own cock, fingers running over the bits of skin that peeked out beneath the lace. “Sublime? Mind-blowing? Everything you’ve ever dreamed of?”

“Exhausting!”

She flopped onto her back on the other side of Lucifer, blowing bits of hair out of her face with a crude puff of air. The trailing ends of her hair clung to her skin and a thin sheen of sweat across her chest caught the lamplight. Dan smothered a laugh and reached an arm over Lucifer to give Chloe a reassuring pat. “Never believed me, did you, Miss ‘ _Come on, do you really need to stop?_ ’ Guess I can ask you the same thing now.”

Fearing a break in the mood would lead to-- Well, Lucifer wasn’t quite sure, but he caught Dan’s wrist and let his smile turn wicked. “Lucky for you I’m here then, I’ll happily take a turn if Chloe needs a breather.” With his free hand Lucifer eased down the band of his knickers, letting the eager jut of his cock tease free. “If you want it….”

It seemed for a moment that Dan was going to ask Chloe’s permission but then he was crawling on top of Lucifer, skirt flaring. Lucifer pushed his knickers down under his balls, then let his hands wander, sliding along the width of Dan’s back and along the powerful columns of muscle that shifted with his spine. Luxuriating in the flex of a fit body under his hands, Lucifer caught Dan’s gaze as he guided him down onto his cock.

A million or more lovers penetrated in the act of lovemaking and that first push in was still always a thing of beauty and joy. He watched hungrily for the little twitches at the corners of Dan’s mouth that melted into pleasure. “Oh yes, that’s lovely. You feel wonderful, Daniel,” Lucifer said, alight with sensation even before the glorious heat of Chloe’s gaze fell on them like the sun itself. Being the focus of her attention was almost better than the sex. He slid an arm under her shoulders and pulled her towards him into a kiss, his tongue working lazily into her mouth as he dug his heels into the bed to thrust his hips up.

This is what he loved about sex, he thought as Chloe deepened the kiss, wordlessly seeking out more from him, he knew, than just the wet slide of lips and tongue. He smiled blissfully against her searching mouth, his fingers gripping her tighter, gripping Dan tighter. This was it. Being surrounded by the softness of flesh, by raw human _need_ , buffeted by something more primal than prayers.

Through the hand on Dan’s hip he could feel the ripple from the impact of his hips, an echo carried through the fragile framework of blood and bone. And as Chloe pressed tighter to him, her kisses turning greedier, he skidded his hand from her shoulder down her back, losing the embrace in order to toy with the o-ring resting near her sacrum.

“Ready for more?” Lucifer asked her, hooking a finger in the ring and tugging the harness so that at the front, the base of the dildo would press against her clit again. She writhed, cock nudging against Lucifer’s hip, and at her roughly whispered yes, Lucifer gave her a nod to make some space. “You, stay put,” he told Dan, and with a heave he flipped them around, a surprised yelp escaping Dan as his back hit the bed again.

Lucifer didn’t let him consider the acrobatics and strength required and simply gave it to him hard for a spell, heels up and cock slapping against his belly from the pounding. Chloe’s grip on his arm tightened as he brought them both back towards that frustrating edge of needing just a little something more to find release. It would be easy to let Dan come, to nudge him to that messy, glorious end, but Lucifer slowed his hips to a gentle rocking and folded forward against him, giving Chloe the invitation to grab the lube and get back in the driver's seat.

When she slid into him, hastily, hungrily, he lost his breath.

Lucifer closed his eyes to sink into the singular experience of being the connection point between two bodies. To fuck and be fucked was far from new, but there was a current that ran through him, a curious sizzle of something more than simply carrying the slam of Chloe’s cock forward into Dan.

“Devil in the middle after all,” he said, weight up on one elbow to leave him an arm free to-- To what?

He’d intended to slide a hand between his body and Dan’s, to thumb at Dan’s cock and relay to Chloe in glorious detail how it felt when Dan spilled across his fingers, but he found himself curving his palm against Dan’s face instead. Cradling Dan’s face he noticed for the first time how truly lovely his eyes were, how soft the shapes of his mouth. In this moment of serving as an extension of Chloe, a willing medium to fulfill her desire for this very coupling, Lucifer could begin to see perhaps why she’d loved this often boring, often tedious man. Why she loved him still. As regular as Dan came across, as flawed and foolish, he was in many ways so good for Chloe. Dan gave of himself willingly to her. To him too, Lucifer realized with a sudden swoop in his belly when Dan raised up to meet him in a kiss, that for all their history could’ve been a machismo-fuelled tonguefuck, and was instead soft and slow and searching. A request as honest as the one that had brought him here. Lucifer struggled beneath the weight of it. He was so accustomed to ignoring all but the most grating aspects of Dan’s personality, and selflessness wasn’t in Lucifer’s nature.

But neither was being in a relationship that was built on a foundation other than casual but mutually gratifying sex, and the way Chloe curled against his back to feel as much of him as she could while pushing into him meant more than simply chasing the throbbing need running wet down her thighs and swelling her clit. The racing thud of her heart, the sweep of her hand over where he held Dan’s face, and the kisses she left scattered across his shoulders were all things that said how much she loved him.

For a heartbeat, Lucifer was overwhelmed, oversaturated with the very humanity he’d luxuriated in only minutes before. His chest tightened--his whole _being_ stretched to its limits--with the struggle to contain multitudes. A rising tide that shrieked like the howl of a thousand demons swarmed inside him, only to be banished by the simple, blissful sound of Dan groaning and the shudder that followed. Chloe gasped, her fingers digging into Lucifer’s shoulders as her own orgasm crested, the stutter of her hips going still as in its wake the rest of her trembled. Surrounded as he was, Lucifer didn’t need anything to let the pleasure take over, to fill those aching, raw spaces inside him until it overflowed and left him equally spent and sated.

They crumbled like a sand tower, the three of them, a mess of sweaty limbs that fell ultimately to either side of him. Lucifer felt the itch between his shoulders as he lay his back against the pillows: the unmistakable urge to spread his wings--hated as they were--and wrap them around these two humans that were so terrifyingly precious to him. To curl his primaries softly around their bodies as they made weak sounds and worked to catch their breath. To hold on to them with everything he had.

He stretched and resisted the gnawing itch until it passed.

For now, his arms would have to do.

Besides, if he waited an appropriate amount of time, he’d be able to lick, suck, and fuck another orgasm or four out of Chloe, and who knew, with a whole night ahead of them he might wring another one out of Dan as well.

“Five minutes, Lucifer. Give me five minutes,” Chloe said, as if she could read his mind.

“You know I’d give you the very world if you wanted it,” he replied. He traced little circles on the arm she flung across him.

“Just five minutes will be fine,” she mumbled.

“Better make it three or she’ll fall asleep on you,” Dan said helpfully. He didn’t exactly curl close to Lucifer, but he didn’t shift away from his embrace either, remaining a solid presence beside him whose gaze fell equally lovingly on Chloe.

“Three’s good,” Chloe said, voice slurring as she buried her face against Lucifer’s chest. Already she was going boneless, and Lucifer could feel Dan’s silent laughter when seconds later she abruptly stripped off the harness and blindly kicked it on the floor before burrowing back into Lucifer’s side.

“Three it is, Detective,” Lucifer told her, and chose to let the minutes pass.


End file.
